


Жестокие игры природы

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Omega Jensen, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Противоречие, в которое каждую течку вступали его разум и тело, снова началось. Дженсену одновременно хотелось лечь под Рока и дать ему по морде. К счастью, того держали трое крепких мужчин, и Дженсену, казалось, не о чем было волноваться.К несчастью, вошедший в гон альфа был сильнее трех крепких мужчин.





	

— Уберите этот чертов запах! Откуда здесь этот долбаный запах? Вы смерти моей хотите, уроды?  
Крик Рока разносился по всей каменной гряде, отдавался в небеса эхом от перестука щебня, катящегося с гор. Здесь, в жаре, сухости и на высоте, звуки распространялись так далеко и громко, что казалось, орут у тебя над ухом.  
— Заткнись, — вяло приказал в рацию Клэй, но Рок не успокоился. Он кричал, и слышно его было не только по рации. Он шатался по ущелью, в котором они устроили лагерь, от одного края, где отвесные склоны становились пологими, поросшими травой и ядовитыми ягодами, до другого, упиравшегося в тощий ручеек с чистой – хвала небесам – водой.  
— Пусть он заткнется, — попросил Дженсен, отпивая из фляги. Клэй, сурово посмотрев на него, щелкнул кнопкой рации и снова велел Року замолчать. Но крик, последовавший за этим приказом, только подчеркнул, как сильно Року было насрать на приказы командира. — Я сдохну, если он не заткнется.  
— Ты сдохнешь, придурок, потому что нажрался просроченных таблеток, — Клэй отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник, но придержал голову, чтобы удар вышел безболезненным. Дженсен же все равно скривился и захныкал. Ему не было больно, и желудок уже давно не болел, и голова кружилась не от тошноты. Он всего лишь почувствовал легкое прикосновение — и желание, третий день превращавшее его жизнь в ад, снова ожило и потребовало своего.  
— Я должен был проверить только наличие блокаторов, — слабо огрызнулся Дженсен. — Кто виноват, что они оказались просрочены на полтора года?  
При воспоминании об этом его снова затошнило. Клэй накрыл его лицо мокрым полотенцем, и блаженная прохлада прогнала дурноту.  
— Вернемся – порву всех в снабжении.  
— Лежи уже, — велел Клэй, поднимаясь. — В себя приди сначала. А то до возвращения не доживешь.  
— Доживу, — упрямо выкатил подбородок Дженсен. — Только держи этого придурка подальше от меня.  
Клэй ничего не сказал, но Дженсен знал, что полковник не даст его в обиду. Он остался лежать на спальнике и глядел в бесконечное голубое небо без единого облачка, жалея, что нельзя на время умереть, а потом воскреснуть. Он бы сейчас так и поступил.  
Дебилы из снабжения, видно, неплохо наварились на просроченном лекарстве, и хрен их знал, на что они рассчитывали. Дженсен был уверен – он не единственный вернется с желанием убивать проворовавшихся уродов, и надеялся, что ему достанется для расправы хотя бы парочка еще живых.  
Жара, скопившаяся на дне ущелья плотным осадком, удушала. Дженсен расстегнул куртку, вытер лицо и шею полотенцем, но, едва услышав мат Рока, снова прикрылся. Он не мог сам чувствовать, но понимал, что запах на жаре становится сильнее, а едва Дженсен обнажал хоть кусок кожи кроме лица, как у Рока начинался приступ.  
— Рок, стой там, — раздался окрик Клэя. — Стой там, или я прикажу Кугару стрелять.  
— Он не сможет пройти, — ответил ему почему-то Пуч. — Я поставил растяжки.  
— Молодец, — похвалил Клэй.  
«Молодец», одновременно с ним похвалил приятеля Дженсен. Обезумевшего альфу сейчас могли остановить только гранаты и угроза смерти, и Дженсен всем богам молился, чтобы у Рока еще осталась часть не расплавившихся от жары и похоти мозгов, чтобы он смог остановиться.  
— Рок!  
— Заткни-и-и-ись! — крик Рока превратился в вой. — Уберите этот проклятый запах! Уберите его!  
Дженсен и рад был бы помочь, но последние три дня занимался тем, что загибался: от течки, не подавленной блокаторами, от рвоты, раздиравшей горло, от поноса из-за просроченных лекарств, от жары, забившей потом и пылью каждую пору на его теле. За прошлую ночь стало получше. После промывания желудка и тысячи, кажется, таблеток от несварения. Но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться насовсем, течка, почувствовав, что конкурентов больше нет, усилилась, доводя Дженсена до безумия.  
И не только его.  
Спятил Рок — что как раз было понятно, потому что он был и оставался (пока, если не нарвется на растяжку Пуча или пулю Кугара или кулак полковника) единственным альфой в их безумной команде.  
Спятил Кугар, первым заподозривший неладное – слишком уж хорошо знал друга, поэтому первым и забил тревогу.  
Спятил Пуч, впервые вообще видевший такое: течного омегу и вошедшего в гон, поехавшего мозгом альфу.  
Только Клэй сохранял спокойствие. Он же и приказал Року свалить из лагеря к ебаным чертям, и Пучу с Кугаром – следить за ним. Он же носился с беспамятным Дженсеном, ухаживая за ним как заправская медсестра, не забывая проклинать тот день, когда взял в команду омегу.  
«И мне насрать, какой ты гений», бормотал себе под нос Клэй, думая, что Дженсен не слышит его, выблевывая кишки. «Когда очнешься, я тебя сам убью».  
Не убил, и Дженсен был искренне рад этому, потому что нрав у их полковника был крутой. Именно такой, чтоб продолжать держать в узде обезумевшего от гона альфу. На третий день течки Дженсена Рок орал, не переставая, везде чуял его запах и всего пару часов назад заткнулся, перестав рассказывать приятелям, небу и сухим кустам, в каких позах поимеет Дженсена, когда до него доберется.  
И Дженсен был очень рад этому, потому что слушать – и не испытывать того, о чем говорил Рок, — было испытанием почище захвата в одиночку пары десятков талибов.

Жарко. Очень жарко, и хочется пить. А еще лучше – доползти до ручья и забраться в него, чтобы прохладные струйки остужали горящее тело, чтобы задница, которую словно перцем натерли, перестала так жадно сжиматься при каждом звуке голоса Рока. И чтобы смазка, которой было так много, что Дженсен мог стать долбаным донором для съемок пары десятков порно-фильмов, перестала течь из него чертовой рекой.  
Он застонал, едва коснулся задницы. Тампон, смотанный Клэем буквально из дерьма и веток — из сухих листьев местного кустарника, размолотых в труху, и остатков бинтов, — пропитался смазкой так, что чавкал в пальцах, пока Дженсен вытаскивал его. Как бы ни было противно, но за десять лет своей половозрелой жизни он привык и не к такому. Но по телу все равно прошла дрожь, когда окрестности озарил вопль Рока:  
— Сука, что ты делаешь!..  
Ладно, Дженсен погорячился с тем, чтобы распространять феромоны по всему ущелью. Кто знает, может, здесь были сейчас не только они, но и какие-нибудь талибы-альфы, из тех, что они не добили при зачистке, которые тоже могли учуять его запах.  
Возможно, это было влияние гормонов или просто больного мозга Дженсена, но его на мгновение увлек вопрос, за сколько его могли бы купить альфы-арабы, если учесть, что слухи о покупках и ценах на омег ходили совершенно неправдоподобные. Но жестокая реальность вернула Дженсена с небес на землю. Если его здесь найдут, то никто даже не задумается о том, чтобы собрать сто верблюдов и десять килограммов золота за такую великолепную омегу. Его просто выебут и оставят на палящем солнце подыхать.  
При таком раскладе даже секс с Роком начинал казаться истинном даром небес.  
Секс с Роком.  
Дженсен снова впал в прострацию, сматывая себе еще один тампон и промывая задницу остатками воды из фляги. Секс с Роком – это даже неплохой выход из ситуации, если подумать. Он альфа, у него огромный хер, у него из-за Дженсена начался гон, и Рок даже знаком с родителями Дженсена.  
Если подумать, то и как жених он был непло-о-ох!  
Где-то в этот момент Дженсен загнал в раскрытую в ожидании члена задницу туго смотанный тампон и чуть не ослеп от искр из глаз. Кожа, промежность, яйца и член – все было напряжено и отзывалось на каждое, даже собственное прикосновение кипятком в крови и локальными взрывами под кожей. Желание побаловаться и успокоиться от мастурбации хотя бы на пару минут стало невыносимым. Дженсен осторожно ввел в задницу тампон, тут же пропитавшийся смазкой, покрутил его, прикусив губу, чтобы не орать, и убрал руки.  
Отчаянно хотелось дрочить.  
Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы в задницу вставили член.  
Отчаянно хотелось сдохнуть, чтобы все это уже прекратилось.  
— Чтоб ты сдох!.. — очень вовремя раздалось пожелание от всегда понятливого и отзывчивого друга-Рока. Альфа где-то там, в гетто, устроенном ему тремя людьми, рвал и метал, чувствуя запах Дженсена, зная, что тот истекает смазкой, а края его дырки припухли и стали слишком чувствительны. — Убери свой чертов запах, идиот!  
— Рок, стой на месте, — предупредил Пуч. — Мы будем стрелять.  
— Когда же все это закончится, — простонал Дженсен, натягивая штаны и закутываясь в куртку.  
— Хочешь честный ответ?  
Клэй стоял над ним, закрывая спиной солнце.  
— Боюсь, что нет.  
Клэй ничего не ответил на это, присел рядом с Дженсеном и достал свою флягу.  
— Сам уже готов сдохнуть здесь, — признался он, делая несколько глубоких глотков, а потом выливая остатки воды себе на макушку. Дженсен жадно следил за ним, продолжая мечтать о холодной воде, в которой можно укрыться от жары и проклятой течки. Клэй увидел его взгляд, поднял его флягу и смочил платок, а потом протер Дженсену лицо и шею.  
— И попить, — попросил тот, а потом присосался к горлу фляги, выпивая все.  
— Пустите меня, придурки, — донесся до них крик Рока. — Я вам кишки выпущу! Дайте только добраться до вас.  
Его смог заткнуть только выстрел, и Дженсен точно знал, что это Кугар палит Року под ноги, не пуская к ним и не подпуская близко к растяжкам.  
— Извини меня, — прошептал Дженсен Клэю. Тот повернулся к нему, ничего не сказал, сделав этим Дженсену только хуже, но потом вытер ему лоб прохладным платком и провел пальцами по голове, прочесывая короткий ежик волос. Дженсен против воли потянулся за прикосновением, и, видимо, было в его взгляде что-то такое, что напугало даже их бесстрашного полковника.  
— Извини, — повторил Дженсен.  
— Да ладно, — Клэй отмахнулся от его извинений, но видно было, как ему неловко. Он понизил голос, хотя и так никто не смог бы их услышать, и спросил: — Не пойми меня неправильно, но, может, вам и правда?.. Ты понял, о чем я. Вы же оба мучаетесь.  
— Клэй, ты… — Дженсен осекся. Грубить старшему по званию нельзя было даже в его состоянии. — Просто нет.  
— Я не настаиваю, — пошел на попятную Клэй. — Только предложил… Вы же оба муч… Ладно, все, я заткнулся.  
— Спасибо, — простонал Дженсен и отвернулся, показывая, что его ресурс болтовни исчерпан.  
Дженсен скорчился на спальнике, стараясь не шевелиться лишний раз, и постарался успокоиться. Как ни крути, но близость альфы была для него по-настоящему мучительна. Живот сводило и кружилась голова, а в пах словно кипятку плеснули. Член стоял крепко до боли, задницу заливало смазкой, и тампон был ни к чему — один только запах альфы провоцировал всплеск желания. Дженсен прикусил запястье и тихо завыл, надеясь, что никто не услышит этого – потом вовек не отмоешься. Хватало уже того, что он омега, а значит, заранее решено, что он безмозглая дырка. И слезы никак не могли бы восстановить репутацию, испорченную при его рождении самой природой.  
— Все хорошо, — Дженсен почувствовал на плече руку Клэя, но не сбросил ее, хотя очень хотел. Присутствие полковника успокаивало его, внушало уверенность в самом себе и том, что все наладится. Потому что Клэй был первым, кто взял в свою группу омегу – и ни разу не высказал претензий. Дженсен взламывал их файлы – захотелось потренироваться, заодно нашел несколько дыр в защите – и видел, как описывал его самого и его умения Клэй в бесконечных докладных и отчетах. Дженсен верил ему и верил в то, что Клэй поможет, что не смотрит на него, как на доступное тело, и полковник до сих пор не разочаровывал его.  
Едва только Дженсен подумал об этом, как его мир накрыло тьмой, а ярко-синее небо мгновенно потемнело.

Из блаженного забытья его вывел злой голос полковника.  
— Скажи-ка, спец по связи, когда ты в последний раз выходил на контакт с базой?  
Дженсену пришлось напрячься, чтобы вспомнить.  
— Три дня назад, как раз перед…  
— Перед, значит, — устало вздохнул Клэй. — Ты отключился от спутника, идиот. Нас не могут забрать, потому что не могут запеленговать.  
— Черт… — Дженсен был поражен и потрясен. Еще никогда за ним не было косяков, тем более, таких тяжелых, за которых следовало быть битым.  
— Вставай, — велел Клэй. — Вызывай вертушку. Я уже досыта насиделся в этом междужопье мира.  
Как бы ни было тяжело и дурно, когда Дженсен поднялся, но он пересилил это. Долг был важнее всего, и даже со смертного одра он смог бы включить рацию и настроиться на нужную волну. Дженсен при помощи полковника кое-как ковылял к своему оборудованию, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как забесновался при виде него Рок.  
— Я тебя вижу! — кричал он. — Я вижу тебя, сволочь! Иди сюда, иди сюда, Дженсен, и прими свою участь как мужчина!  
— Заткнись! — в голосе Клэя не осталось ничего, кроме льда и прямого приказа, что даже разгоряченного альфу смогло приструнить ровно на то время, пока Дженсен связывался с базой. Но только на это время.  
Едва Дженсен передал их координаты, как Рок одним прыжком перемахнул через отрезок ущелья, в котором Пуч, как он сказал, поставил растяжки.  
— Ты! — кричал он, не обращая внимания на то, как ему наперерез бросились Кугар с Пучем, а следом и Клэй.  
— Рок, спокойно! — Дженсен пятился назад, выставив перед собой руки для защиты. — Я сейчас уйду, и ты уйди, тебе надо проветриться…  
— Сволочь! — продолжал бесноваться Рок, вырываясь из крепких объятий трех мужчин. Как альфа, он, несомненно, был сильнее, но втроем его можно было одолеть — на это Дженсен и надеялся. — Ты издеваешься! Иди сюда, омежка!  
— Иди на хер, — отозвался Дженсен. — Что за обращение?  
Вот поэтому его и бесили эти придурки альфы. Следовало заметить, что нелюбовь к альфам отпускала Дженсена во время течек, но зато во все остальное время он был ярым сторонником омегистов, а иногда был не против предложений радикалов о полной сегрегации и отселении альф, приносящих множество проблем из-за своей агрессии и безразличия к нормам поведения, куда-нибудь на Аляску. С другой стороны, Дженсен понимал, что это обратный сексизм, и значит, он был бы ничем не лучше того же Рока.  
Противоречие, в которое каждую течку вступали его разум и тело, снова началось. Дженсену одновременно хотелось лечь под Рока и дать ему по морде. К счастью, того держали трое крепких мужчин, и Дженсену, казалось, не о чем было волноваться.  
К несчастью, вошедший в гон альфа был сильнее трех крепких мужчин, и Дженсен не успел моргнуть, как Рок вырубил Пуча, а следом — Клэя. Последним остался Кугар, взведший курок и направивший на Рока пистолет, но и он спустя пару мгновений свалился к его ногам.  
Здесь и сейчас, в этой жаре, под палящим солнцем, между горами, которых даже не было на карте, в ущелье, где каждый звук отдавался эхом на полчаса, Дженсен оказался один на один против Рока.  
Омега Дженсен в течке — против чуявшего его состояние альфы Рока.  
Дженсен был обречен, и хуже всего было то, что его природная сущность ликовала от этого.  
Рок был быстр. Он в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними, а Дженсен попробовал так же быстро отступить, но сегодня все было против него. Попавший под пятку камень заставил Дженсена, неловко взмахнув в воздухе руками, грохнуться на землю. Рок снова оказался рядом буквально за половину вдоха. Он навалился на Дженсена, прижав его спиной к земле, и мелкие острые камни впивались в его тело даже сквозь форму. Дженсен пытался высвободиться, он отталкивал, отпинывал Рока от себя, но с каждым разом все слабее, потому что его предало то, что он больше всего берег — его же тело. Оно реагировало на Рока, как на любого альфу, оказавшегося бы рядом в такой момент, и Дженсен с пугающей отчетливостью отмечал, как с каждой секундой его разум погружается во тьму, а тело, наоборот, расцветает, особенно там, где его касается Рок.  
— Строптивая сволочь, — пыхтел Рок, стараясь сорвать с Дженсена одежду, которой, к счастью, черт ее возьми, было слишком много. Их борьба его тоже лишала сил, давая этим шанс на спасение, но против Дженсена всегда было «Но». От голоса Рока, от близости его тела он сходил с ума, и вместо того, чтобы поймать его на какой-нибудь ошибке и освободиться, Дженсен вдруг для самого себя обмяк под ним.  
— Что?..   
Рок опешил, когда понял, что омега перестала биться под ним и наоборот раздвигает ноги и горячечно стонет ему в ухо. Он срывал форменную куртку, спасавшую его от запаха Дженсена, а сейчас ставшую досадной помехой, мешавшей добраться до вожделенного тела. Дженсен, пытаясь помочь, только мешал. Он старался расстегнуть штаны, а Рок отрывал пуговицы на его куртке, и они, лежа друг на друге, сталкивались руками, не давали друг другу двигаться, как нужно. Дженсен стонал, а Рок рычал каждый раз, когда не мог, как хотел, дотянуться до его обнаженной кожи. Возбуждение достигло того предела, когда они перестали понимать, что делают. Они кусали и разрывали одежду друг на друге, сражаясь с плотной тканью военной формы, не могли получить сразу всего, что хотели, и от злости их общее возбуждение только росло. Дженсен забыл и думать о том, какой он гений и хороший парень и что иногда был не против отселения всех проклятых альф на Северный полюс. Только там этих разгоряченных ублюдков можно было хоть немного охладить. Но сейчас, в это конкретное сейчас Дженсен голосовал бы сто раз против этого. Ему наоборот хотелось, чтобы Рок оказался ближе, хотя ближе в их случае – только друг в друге. Дженсен стонал, срывал ногти, пока Рок отрывал пуговицы с его формы, пока терся об него членом и старался дотянуться до голой кожи. Рок нюхал его, зарывался носом в короткие прядки на виске, мокрые от пота, который только усиливал запах, и Дженсен заводился от этого тем больше, чем дольше был рядом с ним — под ним.  
Инстинкты наконец пришли в согласие с разумом, и Дженсен первым потянулся к собственной одежде, оттолкнул Рока, разъярившегося от одного лишь подозрения, что омега его отвергает. Рок навис над Дженсеном, рычал и скалил зубы, как дикий зверь, но уже не пугал этим. Дженсен и сам лишился человеческого облика, все закрыла пелена животного вожделения. Он разделся, как смог, быстро и небрежно. Ему не нужно было многого — только стащить куртку и заголить зад, а Року — расстегнуть штаны. Дженсен, как завороженный, смотрел на его член: крупный даже для альфы, с уже набухавшим узлом, с крупной головкой — идеальный для того, чтобы наполнить его.  
Дженсен не мог сдерживать инстинкты дальше. Он перевернулся — и животная часть его натуры, стремящаяся быть покрытой, — не обратила внимания на камни и колючки, впившиеся в голую кожу. Под ярким солнцем она покраснела, но Дженсен не чувствовал ожога. Любой внешний жар казался ничтожным по сравнению с тем, который сжигал его изнутри.  
Он оперся на локти и колени, прогнул спину и подставил задницу Року, который даже не притворялся, что готов тратить время на что-то, хотя бы отдаленно похожее на ласки. Рок мгновенно оказался сверху Дженсена, с трудом выдерживавшего их общий вес, подхватил его под животом, поддерживая, и встал на колени позади него. В следующее мгновение, не успел Дженсен перевести дух, Рок провел по его заднице членом.  
— Та-ампон, — едва успел вспомнить Дженсен, а Рок уже вытащил его. Смазка, которой, казалось, становилось все больше, хотя это было физически невозможно, потекла между ягодиц Дженсена, по промежности до мошонки, и от этого пульс зашкалил. Дженсен кричал, глохнув от собственного крика, а когда Рок все-таки толкнулся в него, наоборот, замолчал. Тело обессилело, едва получив то, чего отчаянно жаждало все последние дни. Дженсен был на пике блаженства, даже не физически, а разумом. Он словно сверху видел их с Роком, совокупляющимися, дрожащими, льнущими друг к другу, и от каждого толчка становилось только лучше.  
Рок двигался быстро и резко, вгонял в него член до упора, рычал и вздрагивал, когда Дженсен сжимался вокруг него. Его член увеличивался, узел набухал, растягивая податливую дырку, и осталось совсем немного до того, как Рока заклинило в нем. Он кончал, заливая задницу Дженсена изнутри своей спермой, Дженсен чувствовал, как проваливается в оргазм следом, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе, и блаженное забытье накрывает его. Рок, все еще удерживая под животом, уложил его на бок, прижался к спине грудью и замер, довольно урча.  
Когда-нибудь потом, когда все это закончится, Дженсен проклянет этот момент, когда подавался альфе и восторженно принимал в себя его член и сперму, но сейчас, в это конкретное сейчас он был счастлив и доволен, получив все то, чего так долго хотел. Он закрыл глаза и замер, убаюканный затихавшим дыханием Рока, его близостью и переполнявшим удовольствием, не видя, как его друзья, которых вырубил стремившийся получить его Рок, приходят в себя.

Дженсен очнулся в лазарете базы, с которой они уходили на задание. Тихо жужжали датчики, пикали приборы, а на мониторах мерно светились зеленым линии и диаграммы. Дышать в кондиционированном помещении после опаляющей жары гор было настоящим благословением. Дженсен немного пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и почувствовал легкую вибрацию в заднице. Это одновременно пугало и смешило – Дженсен никогда не любил щекотку, и в заднице зудело, но он никак бы не смог дотянуться до нее. Спустя пару секунд вибрация прекратилась, и Дженсен понял, что сработал отсос. Его щедрый организм все еще вырабатывал смазку в промышленным масштабах, но, в общем, состояние было даже хорошим, не то что терпимым.  
Дженсен нажал кнопку вызова медсестры, но вместо нее вошел врач в накинутом на защитный костюм белом коротком халате.  
— Рад, что вы пришли в себя, — поприветствовал он. — Майор Кейси.  
— Сэр! — Дженсен даже попытался вытянуться в струнку перед старшим по званию и отдать честь, но у него не вышло, а майор махнул рукой, призывая его успокоиться.  
— Вольно.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на мониторы, проверил показания, записанные в блокноте, прикрепленном к изножью кровати, бросил взгляд на Дженсена и сказал:  
— Вы прошли пик эструса. Осталось подождать пару дней — и я вас выпишу на радость полковнику.  
— Хорошая новость.  
— Отличная, — согласился доктор. — Я ненадолго позволю вашему полковнику посетить вас, но потом вам следует поспать. Если не получится, вызывайте медсестру, она введет успокоительное.  
Дженсену оставалось только кивнуть. Он не мог и не хотел видеть сейчас кого-то, тем более Клэя, который, возможно, и был тем, кто отцеплял обезумевшего Рока от его тела, но выхода не было. Дженсен застыл, напряженный и испуганный, пока не успокоился, увидев немного смущенного полковника.  
— Надеюсь, ты в порядке.  
— Врач сказал, что да.  
Клэй молчал, стоя у изножья его кровати, и Дженсена больше пугал его вид, чем недавние переживания.  
— Я написал докладную на отдел снабжения, — разрушил гнетущую тишину полковник. — Но опоздал. Тех придурков уже отправили под арест. Ты был не единственным, кто встрял из-за просроченных блокаторов.  
На это нечего было ответить, пусть даже Дженсен немного пожалел, что не он пересчитал зубы тем говнюкам.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Это правильно.  
Им обоим было неловко, и напряжение ледяной стеной вставало между ними.  
— Если тебе важно, то все случившееся не заставило меня думать о тебе плохо.  
— Это хорошо, — с облегчением принял его признание Дженсен. — Меньше всего мне…  
Клэй поднял руку, заставляя его замолчать.  
— Я знал, на что шел, беря в команду омегу. Это моя вина, Дженсен. Моя и тех долбоебов из снабжения. Я знаю, что ты гений, талант и хороший парень. И, знаешь, если ты решишь подать рапорт на Рока, я поддержу тебя.  
— Рапорт?  
— Он старше по званию, он альфа, под свою ответственность не принимающий блокаторы, он должен был понимать, к чему все это приведет. И я, и мы все готовы будем подтвердить, что это было изнасилование.  
— Не было, — прервал его Дженсен. — Это действительно не было изнасилованием. Клэй, ты не поймешь. Это природа, и если ты сам не альфа и не омега, то ты не поймешь. Что бы ни было, но в итоге я сам хотел, сам подставился. Понимаю, как это может выглядеть и звучать со стороны, но я действительно не держу на Рока зла. Это сильнее нас. А сейчас, если ты не против, я бы хотел отдохнуть.  
Разговор вышел тяжелым, Дженсен был полностью выжат морально, и Клэй понял это.  
— Но если ты решишь, дай знать, хорошо?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел из палаты, оставив Дженсена наедине с самим собой и жутким желанием поспать. Организм, изможденный стрессом и течкой, требовал отдыха, а желание, пожиравшее его, понемногу утихало после их с Роком бешеной случки, понемногу возвращая Дженсену разум. Он уснул даже без снотворного, и был рад, что хотя бы во сне его сознание очистилось. Казалось, что жизнь налаживалась, но в легкую дрему, как назло, вмешалось что-то черное, противное и пугающее.  
Дженсен распахнул глаза, датчики отреагировали на его состояние противным писком, резавшим уши, но все это было ничтожным по сравнению тем, кто сидел возле него.  
— Врач велел мне отдыхать, но у судьбы другие планы, — едва шевеля пересохшими губами, заметил Дженсен. — А вообще, здесь должна быть охрана, и если ты закозлишь, то я ее вызову.  
— Не нужно, — устало вздохнул Рок. — Я не насиловать тебя пришел.  
Он протянул руку, и Дженсен увидел введенную в его руку иглу. Трубочка от нее уходила под рукав медицинской пижамы, в которую был одет Рок.  
— Подавители, — объяснил он. — Конские.   
— Как раз твоя доза, — усмехнулся Дженсен, понявший, что ему ничего не грозит.  
— Приму за комплимент.  
Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него. Ему показалось или Рок действительно выглядел немного смущенным? Он осунулся, белки глаз покраснели, под глазами появились мешки, говорил и двигался с небольшим усилием. Дженсен был уверен, что выглядит и чувствует себя сейчас ничуть не лучше.  
— Я зашел извиниться, — опередил его вопрос Рок. — За то, что случилось. Я знаю, что веду себя в такие дни как полное говно. Крышу срывает напрочь. Боюсь представить, чего я мог тебе наговорить. Я бы и силу применить не побоялся, если бы ты не…  
«Если бы ты сам не подставился, как сучка», пронеслось в голове Дженсена. Рок пару секунд помолчал, опустив голову, а потом продолжил:  
— В общем, ты, это, прости меня. Я бы хотел сказать, что это больше не повторится, но это природа, и как бы я не старался, мало что выходит, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Лучше всех, на самом деле.  
— Супер. — На лице Рока было написано облегчение. — В общем, если между нами все нормально, то я пойду, сожру еще пару коробок транков и вколю вторую капельницу. Ты еще пахнешь, ты в курсе?  
— Могу только догадываться.  
— Мир? — Рок с трудом поднялся и протянул Дженсену руку, а тот так же медленно пожал ее. — О, святое дерьмо, ты правда еще пахнешь.  
Скомкав прощание, Рок поспешил покинуть палату Дженсена, и тот как никогда был ему благодарен. Злости на друга он не испытывал — они оба были заложниками природы, на которую невозможно было сердиться. Оставалось только принимать себя и других такими, какими их создали.  
Единственное, что им оставалось, — пытаться вести себя, как люди, а не дикие звери. Дженсен готов был бы пообещать себе это, но поостерегся. То, что случилось по чужой вине, могло повториться, и оставалось только надеяться, что этого не будет.  
Пожалуйста, парень на небе, пусть с ним больше никогда такого не случится. Дженсен не был готов официально знакомить Рока со своими родителями и сестрой, ведь еще один такой раз, и он, наверное, решится.


End file.
